moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/Transcript
Transcript 00:03:04 Heh heh heh. 00:03:12 Heh heh heh. 00:03:18 Grunts ahh! 00:03:26 Hee hee! 00:03:27 Clunk ah! 00:04:03 ♪♪♪♪ 00:04:10 ♪♪♪♪ 00:04:18 ♪♪♪ 00:04:22 ♪♪♪! 00:04:23 ..hey! 00:04:36 Ah. ha ha ha! 00:04:36 .. 00:04:38 You're my ticket to fame and fortune! 00:04:48 Aah! 00:04:49 This is not good! 00:04:52 Ruff aah! 00:05:10 Aah-ho-ho! 00:05:19 Aah! 00:05:27 Charlie, you're wrong about this place. 00:05:29 The flying alone is worth the price of admission. 00:05:33 That's perfect for you. 00:05:35 But for me, there's still something missing. 00:05:39 Ooh! charlie, look. 00:05:43 Look! 00:05:46 Quiet, quiet, quiet, everyone! 00:05:49 I've got terrible news! 00:05:50 Oh, yeah, the flying nun. 00:05:52 Gabriel's horn has fallen from heaven and landed on earth in the heart of san francisco. 00:06:01 Oh! no! 00:06:02 This is terrible! 00:06:03 But without the horn, the pearly gates can't be opened. 00:06:06 And no more dogs would get into heaven! 00:06:08 Lucky dogs. 00:06:09 Reginald, you're our most-decorated angel. 00:06:13 I need you to go back to earth go back! 00:06:16 To retrieve it. 00:06:17 Anabelle, I would consider it a great-- whoa, time out! 00:06:22 You can't send reggie. 00:06:25 Look at him, for heaven's sake! 00:06:27 They got rats down there bigger than this. 00:06:30 He's right! 00:06:30 I'll go! 00:06:32 We are talking the mean streets of frisco here, ace, not mount happy-go-lucky. 00:06:37 Send me, ana-- anabelle, you'll need someone who can zip there and back before big gabe finds his horn missing-- someone who knows the ropes and the dopes, someone-- just like you. 00:06:48 Me? well, I don't know. 00:06:50 I'd have to check with my people and get back to you. 00:06:54 Oh, what the heck? 00:06:55 I'll do it. 00:06:56 Maybe you can do something besides make a nuisance of yourself. 00:07:00 Right, right. 00:07:00 I'll be in touch. 00:07:02 Hold it! 00:07:03 To find the horn, follow your ears. 00:07:06 Steady, heavenly tone that only angels can hear. 00:07:11 Only angels. 00:07:11 Got it. 00:07:12 Wait, wait, wait! 00:07:13 You're on your own. 00:07:15 I can give you one miracle to be used only in an emergency. 00:07:20 Ooh! 00:07:23 One per customer. 00:07:23 Got it. 00:07:25 Charles, charles, charles! 00:07:27 This is serious! 00:07:28 If the horn falls into the wrong hands, it could mean disaster for us all! 00:07:34 You can count on charles. 00:07:38 Oh, just to make sure, I'm sending itchy along with you. 00:07:42 .. 00:07:42 I just got here! 00:07:46 Wait just a sec-- i--i still have death lag! 00:07:50 Whoo! 00:07:52 Yahoo! 00:07:54 I just remembered-- I have flying lessons after lunch! 00:07:56 Bring back the horn, charles! 00:07:58 Otherwise, there'll be heaven to pay! 00:08:03 ..it! 00:08:09 Aah! whoo! whoo! 00:08:12 Ah ha ha! 00:08:14 Whoo hoo! whoo hoo! 00:08:20 Look at this mess, itch. 00:08:22 Trash, exhaust fumes, graffiti! 00:08:25 We are home! 00:08:26 ding you're tellin' me! 00:08:31 sniff sniff ha-lo! 00:08:35 Double chili cheeseburger with onions and pickles! 00:08:39 Charlie! 00:08:41 Stay! 00:08:41 Look, we find briel's horn and then it's straight back to heaven. ok? 00:08:46 What's the hurry, itch? 00:08:48 Let's have some fun. 00:08:51 Charlie, wait! 00:08:52 Wiener dog, here. 00:08:52 Oh, my legs are short! 00:08:54 So let's hear it for kiko and his jazz mongrels. 00:08:57 They're great, aren't they? 00:08:59 ? 00:09:01 I don't need no stinkin' dog tags! 00:09:04 sniff awoo classy place. 00:09:08 They check for worms. 00:09:10 Nice toss, big guy. 00:09:16 ♪ But fate throwed me a bone ♪ 00:09:19 ♪ she walked into my life ♪ 00:09:21 ♪ like the princess she was ♪ 00:09:23 ♪ and she didn't have even ♪ 00:09:26 ♪ a half inch of fuzz ♪ 00:09:28 ♪ my pals call me crazy ♪ 00:09:30 ♪ but I couldn't care less ♪ 00:09:32 'cause I'd fallen hard .. ♪ 00:09:37 full house! 00:09:38 Ho ho ho! 00:09:39 Guess that's why they call me lucky. 00:09:42 All right, boys. 00:09:42 Name your game. 00:09:44 Poker, double deuce, 52-card pickup? 00:09:46 I'm just yanking your leash. 00:09:50 Hold that thought. 00:09:52 ♪ How her skin glistened ♪ 00:09:53 ♪ in the moonlight ♪ 00:09:55 ♪ and she loved my singin' ♪ 00:09:57 ♪ said it sounded just ♪ 00:09:57 pretty good. 00:09:59 .. ♪♪ 00:10:01 hey, bartender. 00:10:02 How about a frosty one for the chuckmeister? 00:10:04 Root beer, itch? 00:10:09 Ah! 00:10:10 Huh? 00:10:12 Yo, barkeep! 00:10:16 Hey, what am i, invisible? 00:10:20 I'll just help myself! 00:10:21 Yee-haw! 00:10:28 What? 00:10:32 Charlie, look! 00:10:34 We ain't--ooh! 00:10:35 We're ghosts! 00:10:37 Anabelle! 00:10:39 Of all the rotten tricks! 00:10:43 .. 00:10:44 You've been down there for almost half an hour. 00:10:48 We're waiting! 00:10:51 Ooh hoo! 00:10:52 Coughs ♪ deedle dee hoo ♪ 00:10:56 ♪ deedle dodle deedle ♪ 00:10:57 ♪ deedle dee hoo ♪♪ 00:11:01 thanks, jingles! 00:11:03 Really knocked 'em dead. 00:11:05 clap ..clap] clap buzz clap .. 00:15:07 Miss sasha la fleur. 00:15:12 applause opening music ♪ if you got romance ♪ 00:15:22 ♪ on your mind ♪ 00:15:24 ♪ if you'd like to stroll ♪ 00:15:27 ♪ hand in hand ♪ 00:15:29 ♪ if you want to cuddle ♪ 00:15:32 ♪ in the moonlight ♪ 00:15:36 ♪ and whisper ♪ 00:15:37 " ♪ 00:15:40 ♪ if you want someone ♪ 00:15:42 ♪ to buy that sweet talk ♪ 00:15:45 ♪ that you guys all love to spout ♪ 00:15:50 howling ♪ baby ♪ 00:15:55 ♪ count me out ♪ 00:16:00 ♪ if you want to dance ♪ 00:16:03 ♪ cheek to cheek ♪ 00:16:05 ♪ then go home and talk ♪ 00:16:08 ♪ all night long ♪ 00:16:10 ♪ if you want to send somebody flowers ♪ 00:16:17 ♪ and share a stupid song ♪ 00:16:20 ♪ if you want a woman ♪ 00:16:24 ♪ who believes that ♪ 00:16:26 ♪ you're what her life's all about ♪ 00:16:33 ♪ baby ♪ 00:16:36 .. ♪ 00:16:39 ohhh. 00:16:42 ♪ I been there ♪ 00:16:45 ♪ I've done that ♪ 00:16:47 ♪ it's nowhere ♪ 00:16:51 ♪ it's old hat ♪ 00:16:53 ♪ forget those thoughts ♪ 00:16:55 ♪ you're thinking, mister ♪ 00:16:57 ♪ and just regard me ♪ 00:17:00 ♪ as your sister ♪ 00:17:04 ♪ if you want to send ♪ 00:17:07 ♪ valentines ♪ 00:17:09 ♪ if you want to write ♪ 00:17:13 ♪ poetry ♪ 00:17:15 ♪ here's a little change ♪ 00:17:17 ♪ go call somebody ♪ 00:17:21 ♪ who doesn't look like me ♪ 00:17:25 ♪ and if you've got plans ♪ 00:17:27 ♪ to fall in love ♪ 00:17:30 ♪ without a shadow ♪ 00:17:33 ♪ of a doubt ♪ 00:17:36 ♪ baby ♪ 00:17:40 ♪ count me out ♪ 00:17:42 ♪ that's what I said ♪ 00:17:44 ♪ I said ♪ 00:17:46 ♪ baby ♪ 00:17:49 ♪ count me out ♪ 00:17:53 ♪ hound dog ♪♪ 00:17:57 and whistling itch, my heart is beating a million miles an hour. 00:18:08 I can hardly breathe. 00:18:10 As the change in altitude. 00:18:13 Ooh. my ears popped. 00:18:13 Did your ears pop? 00:18:15 Now I know what I was missing in heaven. 00:18:18 I got to meet her. 00:18:18 She can't see you. 00:18:19 You're an angel. 00:18:21 Quit reminding me. 00:18:24 you're back in circulation, huh, charlie? 00:18:27 Oh, yeah. 00:18:27 My circulation's fine. 00:18:30 Hello, carface. 00:18:32 Carface! 00:18:33 Ha ha ha. 00:18:34 I heard you was in the neighborhood. 00:18:36 I got time off for good behavior. 00:18:39 What are you doing here? 00:18:41 Missionary work. 00:18:42 I'll take one of them. 00:18:44 Ha ha ha. 00:18:46 She can't hear you. 00:18:47 That'll be 2 bits, carface. 00:18:51 Put it on my tab. 00:18:53 Huh? 00:18:57 As long as I'm wearing this baby I'm flesh and blood. 00:19:01 Where'd you get it? 00:19:02 A buddy of mine has them. 00:19:04 So, introduce us. 00:19:06 Charlie, you can't trust carface. 00:19:08 He shouldn't have got into heaven in the first place. 00:19:12 Coughs my mistake. 00:19:14 Coughing I just thought you'd like to meet the lovely lady. 00:19:18 Hold it, carface. 00:19:18 Hold on. 00:19:20 What about the horn? 00:19:22 Hey, we'll get it later. 00:19:25 Lead on, pal. 00:19:26 Charlie! 00:19:28 Wait! 00:19:28 Short legs, short legs. 00:19:38 Charlie. 00:19:40 .. 00:19:41 Wait for me. 00:19:43 Sirens how much further here, carface? 00:19:53 Ah. 00:19:54 We're-- we're almost there. 00:19:58 Grunting charlie? charlie. 00:20:00 Itchy, you're out of breath and the fun hasn't even started yet. 00:20:04 Charlie, I got a bad feeling about this. 00:20:10 Relax. 00:20:11 I got it under control. 00:20:13 Boys, we're here. 00:20:15 Heh heh heh heh. 00:20:22 Hey, red! 00:20:27 Carface: He must be in the back. 00:20:30 Have a look around. 00:20:35 Whoo! aah! 00:20:37 Ooh hoo. 00:20:38 Ooh hoo hoo. 00:20:40 cackling woof whoo aah! 00:20:45 Ooga booga. 00:20:46 Aah! 00:20:47 noises ha ha ha ha. 00:20:50 Panting you trying to scare me to death? 00:20:54 Don't sweat it, pal. 00:20:55 You're already dead. 00:20:57 laughing .. 00:21:00 Come here. 00:21:01 I want to read your fortune. 00:21:04 I see you going for a long walk. 00:21:06 ..on a short leash. 00:21:09 You're in the wrong seat. 00:21:11 Move it. 00:21:12 .. 00:21:14 That's no way to treat customers. 00:21:18 Panting red, I'd like you to meet a couple friends of mine. 00:21:23 Charlie barkin. 00:21:25 Itchy itchiford. 00:21:27 Welcome. 00:21:28 Wait, wait. 00:21:28 How can he-- red sees all and knows all. 00:21:32 ..ahh...ah-choo. 00:21:34 You got cats around here or what? 00:21:37 Cats! 00:21:38 Oh, good heavens, no. 00:21:39 The boys have come to do some shopping. 00:21:42 Carface tells us you've got special collars. 00:21:45 Collars. 00:21:47 Oh, yes. 00:21:48 They're going to be the next big thing. 00:21:52 Here. 00:21:54 Enjoy. 00:21:55 What's the catch, old man? 00:21:58 No catch. 00:21:59 Any friend of carface is a friend of mine. 00:22:04 There is one small thing. 00:22:07 I knew it! 00:22:08 We're out of here, right, charlie? 00:22:11 The collars are only good until sundown tomorrow. 00:22:14 After that, you'll be-- shall we say-- insubstantial again. 00:22:19 By then I'll have sasha begging for me. 00:22:35 Hey! 00:22:37 Oof! 00:22:39 Ah. perfect fit. 00:22:41 .. 00:22:42 Ah-choo! 00:22:43 Feels great to be back in the flesh. 00:22:47 Whoa! ooh. 00:22:48 How many? 00:22:50 Ah-choo! 00:22:51 Infested again. 00:22:52 Oh! yeow. 00:22:53 Ooh, get off. 00:22:54 Everybody off! 00:22:56 .. 00:22:58 Sundown tomorrow. 00:23:00 ..yetty... 00:23:01 Ah-choo! 00:23:04 Jeez. 00:23:06 .. 00:23:07 Hey! 00:23:08 .. 00:23:09 I owe you one. 00:23:11 scratching crystal ball you'll owe me one, all right. 00:23:16 They fell for it! 00:23:18 Ha ha ha ha ha. 00:23:19 When we get that horn, we can open any safe or bank vault in the world. 00:23:27 Ha ha! 00:23:28 Silence! 00:23:29 .. 00:23:30 I didn't recruit you for such entry-level wickedness. 00:23:34 You have so much to learn. 00:23:39 ♪ Now I know you've been malicious ♪ 00:23:41 ♪ spiteful, and a trifle vicious ♪ 00:23:43 ♪ it's no secret that you've cheated ♪ 00:23:45 ♪ and you've lied ♪ 00:23:47 ♪ and you've done some double-dealing ♪ 00:23:49 ♪ scheming, swindling, and stealing ♪ 00:23:52 ♪ you're an amateur ♪ 00:23:53 ♪ but heaven knows .. ♪ 00:23:55 I answered your ad, didn't i? 00:23:57 Money, power, stature. 00:23:57 Call 1-800-brimstone. 00:24:01 Good boy. 00:24:01 And very soon your efforts will be rewarded. 00:24:06 ♪ You'll develop so much faster ♪ 00:24:09 ♪ now you're working with a master ♪ 00:24:11 ♪ who will help you cultivate ♪ 00:24:13 ♪ your darker side ♪ 00:24:15 ♪ you'll discover wicked ways ♪ 00:24:18 ♪ you've never known before ♪ 00:24:20 ♪ and you'll find that when ♪ 00:24:21 ♪ you're really rotten to the core ♪ 00:24:26 ♪ it feels so good to be bad ♪ 00:24:29 ♪ so delicious to be ♪ 00:24:31 ♪ a despicable cad ♪ 00:24:34 ♪ it's just so thrilling ♪ 00:24:36 ♪ and so fulfilling ♪ 00:24:38 ♪ to give somebody ♪ 00:24:40 ♪ the worst time they've ever had ♪ 00:24:44 ♪ it feels so good .. ♪ 00:24:50 ♪ charlie doesn't know it ♪ 00:24:52 ♪ but he's in my power ♪ 00:24:55 ♪ he's gonna wish that he was never born ♪ 00:24:59 ♪ I promise you that by the sunset hour ♪ 00:25:03 ♪ I'll have .. ♪ 00:25:10 boss, why can't I get it for you? 00:25:13 ♪ 'Cause ♪ 00:25:15 ♪ you had your chance and blew it ♪ 00:25:18 ♪ I entrusted you to do it ♪ 00:25:20 ♪ but you bungled it ♪ 00:25:21 ♪ and threw your chance away ♪ 00:25:24 ♪ it's a problem you created ♪ 00:25:27 ♪ if the horn can't be located ♪ 00:25:29 ♪ I'm not naming names ♪ 00:25:30 ♪ but someone .. ♪ 00:25:33 aah! 00:25:34 I could try again, boss! 00:25:36 You'll never find it. 00:25:38 Only angels can hear its heavenly tone. 00:25:41 But I'm an angel. 00:25:44 Not anymore. 00:25:46 You work for me now. 00:25:49 Aah! 00:25:50 ♪ Though you gave me cause to doubt you ♪ 00:25:53 ♪ there's a loathsomeness about you ♪ 00:25:55 ♪ that attracts me to you ♪ 00:25:57 ♪ as a protege ♪ 00:25:59 ♪ and when you've learned every creepy ♪ 00:26:02 ♪ crummy thing I know ♪ 00:26:04 ♪ you'll taste the joy ♪ 00:26:06 ♪ that comes when you're the lowest of the low ♪ 00:26:10 ♪ it feels so good to be bad ♪ 00:26:15 ♪ so delightful ♪ 00:26:16 ♪ to be a deplorable cad ♪ 00:26:19 ♪ it's so appealing ♪ 00:26:21 ♪ to have the feeling ♪ 00:26:23 ♪ that what you're doing ♪ 00:26:25 ♪ gets trouble brewing ♪ 00:26:26 ♪ and drives everybody mad ♪ 00:26:33 ♪ you've got my guarantee ♪ 00:26:36 ♪ it feels so good ♪ 00:26:38 ..♪ 00:26:40 oh! whoa! 00:26:42 laughing so exciting! 00:26:46 Ole. 00:26:47 So inviting. 00:26:49 ♪ So good to be bad ♪♪ 00:26:55 bah ha! 00:30:30 ♪ If you got romance ♪ 00:30:31 ♪ on your mind ♪ 00:30:33 ♪ ya da ta da da ♪♪ 00:30:34 you sing pretty good for a stray. 00:30:37 Can I have my prize now? 00:30:42 Oh. what? 00:30:43 You advertised a meal for the winner. 00:30:45 If it's a meal you want, I'm off at 10:00. 00:30:48 Honey, I'd rather eat out of the garbage. 00:30:52 .. 00:30:52 That's what I had in mind. 00:30:54 Huh. bonsfrenchy. 00:30:57 It's your lucky night. 00:30:59 smacking Doorman: Pedigree? 00:31:14 You show me yours, and I'll show you mine. 00:31:18 What do you serve with that shake, baby? 00:31:33 Ahhh. 00:31:35 This is going to be fast, right? 00:31:38 We got a horn to find. 00:31:40 Ah. take notes, itch. 00:31:42 gargling ah. 00:31:45 You're about to watch a master. 00:31:50 You must hear this .. 00:31:53 But you sing like an angel. 00:31:56 Excuse me. 00:31:58 .. 00:31:59 Charlie barkin. 00:32:01 And you are? 00:32:02 Not even remotely interested. 00:32:05 Oh. that's a mouthful. 00:32:06 Down boy. 00:32:06 Let me help. 00:32:08 Ah, come on. 00:32:09 Give me that. 00:32:10 No, please. 00:32:10 It's no problem. 00:32:12 Whoops. 00:32:16 Hey, sister. 00:32:19 No free eats. 00:32:20 I'll take care of it. 00:32:22 Put it on carface's tab. 00:32:25 Ok. 00:32:27 .. 00:32:28 Where were-- huh? 00:32:32 Hey, charlie-- giggles I noted how you swept the lady off her feet. 00:32:38 So, I'm rusty. 00:32:39 Let's make a little home delivery. 00:32:43 Groans I'll never get back to heaven. 00:32:47 Oh-ho, shucks. 00:32:49 Sighs something tells me you're forgetting about the horn. 00:32:57 Would you take it easy? 00:32:58 There's plenty of time for that. come on. 00:33:00 Anabelle is not going to like this, charlie. 00:33:17 Hey. 00:33:18 Nice digs, huh, itch? 00:33:21 Grrrrrr! 00:33:23 Wow! 00:33:25 You! what do you want? 00:33:27 You left your doggy bag. 00:33:29 Oh, right. um, thanks. 00:33:32 Thanks a lot. 00:33:34 There's more than enough. 00:33:35 If you want some company, we could stick around. 00:33:38 Sorry, I've got a kid. 00:33:40 Charlie: .. 00:33:43 I'm good with kids. 00:33:51 Yawns she's got a "kid" kid. 00:33:57 Thanks, girl. 00:33:58 What did he do, follow you home? 00:34:01 Aah! 00:34:02 You can talk? 00:34:03 Please, don't encourage him. 00:34:06 Aah! 00:34:06 Whoa! 00:34:06 He understands you? 00:34:07 Of course he can. 00:34:09 Holy cow! 00:34:10 Holy dogs, actually. 00:34:12 I'm charlie. he's itchy. 00:34:14 What's going on here? 00:34:15 And I want the truth. 00:34:17 The truth? 00:34:18 .. 00:34:20 .. 00:34:21 Angel. 00:34:22 Oh, boy. 00:34:23 Come on. 00:34:24 Somebody's playing a trick. 00:34:26 Ok. ok. 00:34:27 If I'm not an angel, how can I do this! 00:34:33 grunts whew. wait a minute. 00:34:39 Run, jump, fly? 00:34:41 What did I forget? 00:34:46 Of course. 00:34:47 Watch this, kid. 00:34:51 Aah! 00:34:51 .. 00:34:54 Hold your applause. 00:34:59 Ta-da! 00:34:59 that was the best trick I've ever seen. 00:35:03 Trick? 00:35:04 I do magic, too. 00:35:09 Give me the ball, boy. 00:35:14 that was-- that was-- real--i can't--more. 00:35:18 More. 00:35:19 The kid's good. 00:35:21 .. 00:35:21 I could help his technique. 00:35:23 Houdini. 00:35:24 That little boy is lost. 00:35:25 If you want to help, ask him where he lives. 00:35:29 laughing charlie, look. 00:35:32 It's a miracle. 00:35:33 Why not ask him yourself? 00:35:35 Now, thatwouldbe a miracle. 00:35:37 One miracle, coming up. 00:35:45 Of all the arrogant, presumptuous, egotistical mutts I've ever met. 00:35:49 Nowyoutalk. 00:35:51 Gasps youmustbe an angel. 00:35:53 Hey, charlie, you used up your miracle, and that was for an emergency. 00:35:59 It seemed like an emergency. 00:36:00 You must be my guardian angel. 00:36:03 Your what? 00:36:03 Your what? 00:36:04 My mom said everyone has a guardian angel. 00:36:06 You're here becaust? 00:36:09 Uh, sure. right, kid. 00:36:11 We're going to make some team, huh? 00:36:13 You mean, you're not lost? 00:36:14 Not anymore. 00:36:15 I got my guardian angel. 00:36:18 Hold it. 00:36:18 Why'd you run away? 00:36:20 You tell her. 00:36:21 This ought to be good. 00:36:23 .. 00:36:25 .. 00:36:26 You're having, uh-- ha ha-- kid problems? 00:36:29 Yeah, with my stepmom. 00:36:31 Knew it. 00:36:32 Eh, I knew it. 00:36:34 She wants me to call her mom, but she's not. 00:36:37 I'm never going home again. 00:36:39 Do you plan to live on the street? 00:36:42 Yep. 00:36:45 Tourists give you money. 00:36:47 Now, you know that's silly. 00:36:48 tell me where you live. 00:36:51 No! 00:36:52 don't listen to me. 00:36:54 Listen to your guardian angel. 00:36:57 David, cannery square .. 00:36:59 Like a good plan. 00:37:01 What? 00:37:02 Don't listen to him! 00:37:03 He's not ready to go home. 00:37:05 he's only 8 years old. 00:37:08 That's 56 in dog years. 00:37:10 Who knows where your talent will take you. 00:37:13 Oh, please. 00:37:14 No. you must have faith. 00:37:15 Guardian angels move in mysterious ways. 00:37:20 So we're off to cannery square? 00:37:22 Not cannery square. 00:37:24 Easy street. 00:37:26 David: Yes! 00:37:27 You with us, sasha? 00:37:30 I don't know what you're up to, but I'm watching you. 00:37:34 I wouldn't want it any other way. 00:37:37 Anabelle: Charles! 00:37:40 We've got a traffic jam up here. 00:37:42 New arrivals can't get in. 00:37:45 We need that horn. 00:37:47 Put them on a holding pattern. 00:37:49 I'm really onto something here. 00:37:51 Wha--wha--wha-- what? 00:37:57 Splash you're going to love this place, boss. 00:38:05 It's got everything you wanted. 00:38:07 Beachfront location, fenced yard, tight security. 00:38:12 The joint's been home to some great pedigrees. 00:38:16 .. 00:38:18 .. 00:38:20 The bird dog of alcatraz. 00:38:22 Oh ho. 00:38:23 Squeaks growling .. 00:38:29 And ratatouille, too. 00:38:31 Squeaks crunching then I did good? 00:38:40 Have a bone. 00:38:45 car bell clanging vid: WHICH WAY To cannery square? 00:38:54 Charlie: Uh, just follow your nose. 00:38:56 machines making noise so, is there a mr. sasha? 00:39:00 Nope, and I'm not taking applications. 00:39:03 Ok, ok. 00:39:03 But if you were, .. 00:39:07 What qualities would you be looking for? 00:39:10 Oh, I don't know. 00:39:11 Ah, of course you do. 00:39:15 Hmm. 00:39:16 .. 00:39:18 Loyalty, strength, .. 00:39:21 I'd be good at that. 00:39:23 Humility. 00:39:24 Hmm. 00:39:25 .. 00:39:27 Oh! 00:39:29 And of course, style. 00:39:32 Look out! 00:39:33 Charlie, you ok? 00:39:35 .. 00:39:36 Are my ears ringing. 00:39:38 Yeah, you're right. 00:39:39 Wait a minute. 00:39:39 Wait a minute. 00:39:41 That's not your ears, .. 00:39:43 .. 00:39:45 Charlie: The horn. 00:39:46 Itchy: .. 00:39:48 There it is. 00:39:51 Go get it, itch. 00:39:52 .. 00:39:54 With sasha. 00:39:55 Uh-uh. 00:39:55 That's your job. 00:39:56 I'll stay with sasha. 00:39:59 Hmm. 00:40:00 Ok. 00:40:00 Be back before you can say hallelujah. 00:40:03 Where's he going? 00:40:04 Um, confidentialslam shut] you dogs have enjoyed a state of grace for far too long. 00:40:14 Wouldn't you agree, carface? 00:40:17 .. 00:40:18 Whatever you say, boss. 00:40:20 .. 00:40:22 Filled with dogs. 00:40:24 Can you see it? 00:40:25 Huh? 00:40:26 Oh, yeah. yeah, sure. 00:40:28 And me playing gabriel's horn! 00:40:31 Can you hear it? 00:40:32 just, uh, put your lips together and blow. 00:40:37 .. 00:40:38 The grand finale! 00:40:40 Oh, um, that ain't, uh, that's not coming in so clear, actually. 00:40:44 Oh, it will. 00:40:46 And all thanks to charlie barkin. 00:40:50 Ha ha ha ha ha. 00:40:52 Make sure he doesn't disappoint me. 00:40:56 You got it, boss. 00:40:57 ♪ It's so, so stirring ♪ 00:40:59 ♪ I feel like purring ♪ 00:41:01 ♪ it's deeply pleasin' ♪ 00:41:03 ♪ to be the reason ♪ 00:41:04 ♪ so many will be so sad ♪ 00:41:10 ♪ 3 cheers for treachery ♪ 00:41:14 ♪ it feels so good to be bad ♪♪ 00:41:20 bah ha! 00:45:19 Step through. 00:45:20 Good boy. 00:45:21 Nice little dog there. 00:45:23 Panting GET THIS, McDOWELL. 00:45:42 "Man finds genie " last week you believed that scientists created intelligent lunch meat. 00:45:49 That's why everyone's afraid to ride in a car with you. 00:45:53 Hey, sarge, burps room 112 through the squad room. 00:45:58 tongue 10-4. 00:45:59 I'm telling you, McDOWELL, There are some mighty weird things in this world. 00:46:13 Any ideas why he ran away? 00:46:16 It could only be one thing. 00:46:18 We're having a baby, and david got very upset when I told him. 00:46:48 sour note huh? 00:46:51 Whoo! 00:46:51 Zip chuckling I can't believe this. 00:47:01 Now, where'd I put that lost-and-found list? 00:47:03 Come to charlie. 00:47:08 Ohh! 00:47:09 Duhh! 00:47:10 Huh? 00:47:11 Oh. 00:47:12 Of course, it couldn't be gabriel's flute or gabriel's kazoo. 00:47:15 No. 00:47:18 Sniffing thanks, officer reyes. 00:47:23 we'll find your little boy. 00:47:30 Itchy, where is he, and what's this all about? 00:47:34 Sorry, can't. 00:47:35 Charlie and i are sworn to secrecy. 00:47:37 My lips-- these lips right here-- well, they're sealed. 00:47:42 .. 00:47:43 Mm-mmm miss me? 00:47:46 Charlie! ha ha! 00:47:47 Uhh! 00:47:48 So, where's the you-know-what? 00:47:51 Minor setback, itch. 00:47:53 We're just going to have to bust it out. 00:47:55 It? what it? 00:47:57 Charlie, no. 00:47:59 Well-- crunch yeow! 00:48:01 Charlie, don't give away t you ever hear of gabriel's horn? 00:48:06 Stammering all right, here's the plan. 00:48:10 Whispering heh heh heh heh! 00:48:15 Just keep moving. 00:48:17 Doing great. 00:48:18 Act like you belong here. 00:48:19 Just through the door. 00:48:22 I don't think this is going to work. 00:48:25 Nobody even sees us. 00:48:25 No eye contact. 00:48:28 Am I good, or what? 00:48:31 Growling grr aah! 00:48:35 Don't you-- what did you do? 00:48:38 Barking shouting uh-oh. 00:48:41 Plan "b," guys. 00:48:43 Doughnuts! 00:48:43 Fresh off the truck! 00:48:47 Doughnuts! 00:48:49 Look out! 00:48:53 Yahoo! 00:48:54 Ohh! oh! 00:48:56 Somebody get that mutt! 00:48:57 Hey! hey! come back here! 00:49:00 Hey! 00:49:01 Whoa! 00:49:02 Get over here! 00:49:03 He's headed for the file--whoa! 00:49:06 Aah! 00:49:09 Oh, no! 00:49:11 Somebody help me! 00:49:13 Ooh! ooh! 00:49:14 File this! 00:49:15 Ringing aah! 00:49:22 glug glug ooh! 00:49:37 Uhh! 00:49:38 Oof! 00:49:39 Uhh! 00:49:40 Oops. sorry, officer. 00:49:42 We got you. 00:49:44 Gurgling ok, son. 00:49:46 Give up the keys. 00:49:47 You heard him, little man. 00:49:49 Nothing up my sleeve, sir. 00:49:52 What? 00:49:52 What? 00:49:53 Officer, what's that behind your ear? 00:49:56 Thank you. thank you. 00:49:57 You've been a great audience. 00:49:59 Gurgling come on! 00:50:03 Uhh! 00:50:03 Uhh! 00:50:12 Mission accomplished. 00:50:14 Come on! 00:50:15 ..ohh! 00:50:17 Ooh! 00:50:18 spanish oh, my gosh. 00:50:20 David! 00:50:22 Uh--uh-- david! 00:50:27 Freeze! 00:50:28 Sit! 00:50:29 Stay! 00:50:35 Whoa! 00:50:37 What the-- move! move! move! 00:50:45 Stop that kid! 00:50:46 And those dogs! 00:50:47 Kick it, charlie! 00:50:49 You don't have a license to do that! 00:50:53 Ohh! 00:50:54 Itchy: Hey! 00:50:55 Short legs! 00:50:57 Aah! 00:50:58 It's the dog pound for sure! 00:51:02 starts whoa! 00:51:06 squeal jump, itch. 00:51:15 Aah-aah! 00:51:16 squealing aah! 00:51:25 Ooh! ah! ooh! 00:51:27 Yahoo! 00:51:29 aren't guardian angels supposed to protect people? 00:51:33 Hey, it's my first day on the job. 00:51:38 Grunting aah! 00:51:44 Siren whoa! 00:52:02 squealing I'm going to barf. 00:52:05 Yee-ha! 00:52:06 Having fun, are we? 00:52:14 Hah! 00:52:16 Aah! 00:52:22 Aah! 00:52:24 bag hisses eee, naranja. 00:52:28 Aah! 00:52:30 You finally got your flying lessons, eh, itch? 00:52:33 I'm going to get you for this, charlie. 00:52:49 Aw, what do you mean, we're not going back yet? 00:52:52 We got the horn, don't we? 00:52:54 let's I still need to take care of david. 00:52:59 I am his guardian angel. 00:53:00 and sasha has nothing to do with it. 00:53:04 .. 00:53:05 Charlie, you're making me crazy here. 00:53:08 Just a little more time. 00:53:15 The horn will be safe here. 00:53:19 No! charlie! 00:57:05 You rather now, david? 00:57:06 Not that again. 00:57:08 Going to cannery square. 00:57:10 .. 00:57:11 Easy street? 00:57:13 Yeah. 00:57:13 How far is it? 00:57:15 A lot closer than you think. 00:57:20 playing you nervous? 00:57:26 A little. 00:57:28 And sweaty. 00:57:29 Well, don't be. 00:57:31 Excited? 00:57:32 You bet. 00:57:36 Now, charlie. 00:57:37 It's ok. 00:57:37 All set. 00:57:40 Let's go. 00:57:41 Whah! 00:57:43 Ha ha ha ha! 00:57:48 ♪ Outta his way ♪ 00:57:49 ♪ he's comin' through ♪ 00:57:50 ♪ the kid's makin' his show biz debut ♪ 00:57:53 ♪ you'll be amazed, amused, enthused ♪ 00:57:56 ♪ and bowled over ♪ 00:58:00 ♪ I've got the moves, I've got the tricks ♪ 00:58:02 ♪ been practicin' since I was 6 ♪ 00:58:06 ♪ his dues are paid's got it made ♪ 00:58:08 ♪ soon we'll be in clover ♪ 00:58:13 ♪ easy street ♪ 00:58:15 ♪ where the sun's always shinin' ♪ 00:58:19 ♪ not a cloud in the sky ♪ 00:58:21 ♪ clear and sunny ♪ 00:58:23 ♪ milk and honey ♪ 00:58:24 ♪ life is sweet ♪ 00:58:26 .. ♪ 00:58:29 charlie, I hope you know what you're doing. 00:58:33 Relax. enjoy the show. 00:58:35 It ain't over yet. 00:58:37 Hmph. 00:58:39 ♪ When you're a big celebrity ♪ 00:58:42 ♪ fans are like a family ♪ 00:58:46 ♪ 00:58:48 ♪ I'll be a sensation ♪ 00:58:51 ♪ and I'll be there through thick and thin ♪ 00:58:54 ♪ watchin' the dough come rollin' in ♪ 00:58:58 ♪ a couple of shows and then we'll close ♪ 00:59:00 ♪ and take our vacation ♪ 00:59:04 ♪ on easy street ♪ 00:59:07 ♪ where the sun's always shinin' ♪ 00:59:10 ♪ not a cloud in the sky ♪ 00:59:13 ♪ good-time livin'♪ 00:59:14 ♪ it's a given ♪ 00:59:16 ♪ we'll all meet ♪ 00:59:18 ♪ on easy street ♪ 00:59:20 ♪ where we'll be together ♪ 00:59:22 ♪ best friends to the end ♪ 00:59:25 ♪ I'll be applauded and admired ♪ 00:59:28 ♪ there's easy pickin's ♪ 00:59:30 ♪ and boneless chickens ♪ 00:59:31 ♪ wishing is all that's required ♪ 00:59:35 ♪ on easy street ♪ 00:59:38 ♪ where the sun's always shinin' ♪ 00:59:42 ♪ not a cloud in the sky ♪ 00:59:45 ♪ clear and sunny ♪ 00:59:47 ♪ milk and honey ♪ 00:59:48 ♪ good-time livin' ♪ 00:59:50 ♪ it's a given ♪ 00:59:52 aah! 00:59:59 ♪ Easy street ♪ 01:00:03 ♪ where the sun's always shinin' ♪ 01:00:08 ♪ not a cloud in the sky ♪ 01:00:13 ♪ no good-byes there ♪ 01:00:16 ♪ no one criethere ♪ 01:00:18 ♪ you can't beat ♪ 01:00:20 ♪ life on easy ♪ 01:00:25 ♪ street ♪♪ 01:00:35 let's get you out of the rain. 01:00:55 Sniffles one, please. 01:00:59 chuckles thank you. 01:01:03 I'm so hungry, I could eat a shoe. 01:01:06 How about you? 01:01:09 I thought so. 01:01:09 I'll be right my mom used to do that. 01:01:17 .. 01:01:19 Can she see me from heaven? 01:01:21 Of course she can, kiddo. 01:01:23 David, remember, you still have your dad and stepmom. 01:01:27 My stepmom doesn't want me. 01:01:29 She's having her own kid. 01:01:32 Parents can love more than one pup. 01:01:34 Maybe she just didn't know how to tell you that. 01:01:36 Maybe you should give her another chance. 01:01:39 I ran away from home when I was little. 01:01:42 Th make your parents sorry? 01:01:44 I never saw them after that. 01:01:46 I guess I could have used a guardian angel, huh? 01:01:50 Charlie, .. 01:01:53 If you promise to take me. 01:01:56 I promise. 01:01:58 Really? 01:01:58 That would be great. 01:02:00 You can sleep on my bed, and we'll play in the yard. 01:02:03 We'll be one big family. 01:02:05 David, hold on. 01:02:06 I can't promise that. 01:02:09 We struck gold! 01:02:10 Egg foo yung, mu shu pork, wonton, and I hope you like potstickers. 01:02:15 Ha ha! napkins? 01:02:21 Birdsawing get--what-- cawing nice work, charlie barkin. 01:02:46 You really are an angel. 01:02:48 No, I'm not. 01:02:49 Not a guardian angel, anyway. 01:02:51 What you did for david was wonderful. 01:02:54 I'm not his angel. 01:02:55 I'm just an errand boy sent to fetch gabriel's horn. 01:02:59 Sasha, my whole life had been about making and breaking promises. 01:03:05 And now I'm going to do it again. 01:03:07 You can't take him home? 01:03:09 I have to go back. 01:03:11 Just when I finally found someone special. 01:03:16 Oh, charlie. 01:03:19 ♪ I will always be with you ♪ 01:03:24 ♪ makes no difference where your road takes you to ♪ 01:03:31 ♪ even if we're apart ♪ 01:03:34 ♪ now we're joined at the heart ♪ 01:03:36 ♪ though our moment may be gone ♪ 01:03:42 ♪ you and i will still live on ♪ 01:03:47 ♪ I will always be with you ♪ 01:03:53 ♪ I'll be by your side ♪ 01:03:56 ♪ whatever you do ♪ 01:03:59 ♪ other memories may fade ♪ 01:04:02 ♪ but the ones that we made ♪ 01:04:05 ♪ are eternal as a star ♪ 01:04:10 ♪ now I'm part of who you are ♪ 01:04:15 ♪ and I'll be there with you ♪ 01:04:17 ♪ in the sound of your laughter ♪ 01:04:21 ♪ I'll be in the tears you cry ♪ 01:04:26 ♪ 'cause the way you and I ♪ 01:04:28 ♪ have touched one another ♪ 01:04:31 ♪ doesn't end with good-bye ♪ 01:04:51 ♪ I will always be with you ♪ 01:04:55 ♪ like a guardian angel ♪ 01:04:57 ♪ cstt and true ♪ 01:05:00 ♪ when you're lost in the night ♪ 01:05:03 ♪ and you can't see the light ♪ 01:05:06 ♪ my love will see you through ♪ 01:05:11 ♪ I will always be there ♪ 01:05:15 ♪ you'll have me there ♪ 01:05:17 ♪ I will always be with ♪ 01:05:23 ♪ you ♪♪ 01:05:32 charlie? 01:05:34 Oh, no, no. 01:05:36 Not now. 01:05:37 Sasha! 01:05:38 I can't find itchy. 01:05:38 Where's charlie? 01:05:41 David, I'm here. 01:05:43 Right here. 01:05:44 He's gone. 01:05:45 He wouldn't leave. 01:05:47 He's my guardian angel. 01:05:49 We got to do something. 01:05:51 They'll be fine, charlie. 01:05:52 I promised david I'd get him home. 01:05:57 Short legs. ooh. 01:05:59 I guess I'm short. 01:06:01 Charlie! 01:09:20 We're looking money on our car insurance. 01:09:22 at progressive, you can compare rates side by side, so you get the same coverage, often for less. 01:09:28 Wow! 01:09:28 That is huge! 01:09:31 [ Disco playing ] and this is to remind you that you could save hundreds! 01:09:36 Yeah, that'll certainly stick with me. 01:09:40 We'll take it. 01:09:41 Go, big money! 01:09:42 I mean, go. 01:09:43 It's your break, honey. 01:09:45 Same coverage, more savings. 01:09:46 Now, that's progressive. 01:09:46 Call or click today. 01:10:18 Hey, you got ANY 6's? 01:10:23 Go fish. 01:10:25 Humming ticking ticking red. 01:10:41 Gah-ha! 01:10:44 Red. ha. 01:10:46 .. 01:10:48 I gotta ask a favor. 01:10:49 Anything, charlie. 01:10:51 Just name it. 01:10:53 I need a new collar. 01:10:55 You enjoyed it. 01:10:55 Knew you would. 01:10:59 Oh, thanks. 01:11:00 You're a pal. 01:11:01 Can I have it now? 01:11:03 Oh, I am sorry. 01:11:05 You misunderstood me. 01:11:07 If you want another collar, you must pay. 01:11:11 you caught me a little short. 01:11:15 How about an iou? 01:11:17 I don't think so. 01:11:19 Carface will show you out. 01:11:22 There must be some way to make a deal. 01:11:25 Uh, charlie, he, uh, he might take a trade. 01:11:30 Wait, wait! 01:11:31 Good-bye. 01:11:32 .. 01:11:36 This horn. 01:11:39 Sorry. 01:11:40 I'm not musical. 01:11:41 No, this is much more than a horn, red. 01:11:44 There's nothing like it in the whole world. 01:11:48 Let me sleep on it. 01:11:52 I don't have that kind of time! 01:11:54 I like your spirit, charlie. 01:11:58 Bring me this horn and you can have the collar. 01:12:01 Great. 01:12:02 Uh, I need the collar to get it. 01:12:07 Oh, really? 01:12:09 Panting come on, red, you can trust me. 01:12:13 This isn't about trust. 01:12:15 A deal with me is binding. 01:12:19 Itchy: Charlie! 01:12:21 No! 01:12:22 Deal? 01:12:25 laughter huh? huh? ah! 01:12:37 Growls aah! 01:12:39 Guess the cat's out of the bag, hey? 01:12:43 laughter you tricked me. 01:12:51 Uhh! 01:12:54 Now be a good little bow-wow and fetch me my horn! 01:13:01 Oh! 01:13:02 Charlie! 01:13:06 Follow him. 01:13:24 Sniffing approaches where you goin', charlie? 01:13:39 The train station! 01:13:44 Oh! charlie! 01:13:44 Are you nuts? 01:13:47 You gave away the horn! 01:13:47 Get outta my way. 01:13:50 You shook on it. 01:13:50 You made a deal with him. 01:13:53 You promised anabelle. 01:13:53 And you promised me, charlie. 01:13:58 Itch, I know that. 01:13:59 But right now I've got to find david. 01:14:01 Move! 01:14:07 Come on, david. 01:14:08 Which train? 01:14:09 Where's charlie? 01:14:11 He wouldn't leave me. 01:14:13 Huh? 01:14:17 David? david? 01:14:19 Yah! heh heh heh. 01:14:30 Bring the item to alcatraz in one hour, or junior here doesn't have a prayer. 01:14:38 Ha ha! 01:14:41 Charlie! 01:14:47 Panting where is he? 01:15:00 The hour's up! 01:15:03 Ah, you know what they say, boss-- patience is-- yells aah! aah! 01:15:11 Uh, maybe he's stuck in traffic. 01:15:14 What kind of dog are you? 01:15:17 Selling out to some mangy old cat. 01:15:19 Quiet. 01:15:20 Or I'll have your tongue, boy. 01:15:24 Red! 01:15:26 Charlie! 01:15:31 Ah, ohh! 01:15:33 Let me, boss. 01:15:35 I'll fetch it for ya. 01:15:37 Yaah! 01:15:42 Gabriel's horn is finally mine! 01:15:47 Boss, they're hitting the bricks. 01:15:52 plays laughing arrgh! 01:16:02 Laughing silence! 01:16:09 What? 01:16:10 Howling ♪♪♪♪ 01:16:16 rumbling laughing ♪♪♪♪ 01:16:24 charlie! 01:16:24 What's happening? 01:16:26 Don't worry about it. 01:16:26 Let's get outta here. 01:16:36 ♪ Ah, ah, ah ♪ 01:16:43 hmm? 01:16:46 Roars help! 01:16:55 Screaming laughter come on. 01:17:14 Jump! 01:17:15 Whoa! 01:17:18 Charles, what have you done? 01:17:21 Charlie, we gotta do something! 01:17:23 No, itch, it's my fault. 01:17:25 I'm the one who's gotta do something. 01:17:27 Get david home safely. 01:17:30 Charlie! no! 01:17:37 Huh? 01:17:40 Growling singing charlie's coming back! 01:18:05 Heh heh heh. 01:18:08 That puppy's into punishment. 01:18:11 Arr! 01:18:12 It's a cat's world now. 01:18:14 Screams roars let him go! 01:18:22 Run, david! 01:18:27 Raar! 01:18:28 Huh? 01:18:31 No! 01:18:33 David! 01:18:36 God, you're-- all right, you, I'm coming. 01:18:38 Arr! 01:18:39 Huh? 01:18:42 Which do you want? 01:18:44 The horn or your friends? 01:18:48 David: Itchy! 01:18:48 Help us! 01:18:52 Growling huh? 01:19:01 Everyone, scatter! 01:19:04 Come back here! 01:19:05 Growls play the horn, charles. 01:19:09 The horn. 01:19:17 Charlie! 01:19:19 Whoa! 01:22:25 Roaring grunting this should cool him off. 01:22:47 Straining take a bath! 01:22:59 Enough stupid pet tricks. 01:23:05 Uhh! 01:23:10 Growls creaking growls huh? 01:23:19 Here, kitty, kitty. 01:23:21 Growls I like your spirit. 01:23:24 Oops. 01:23:27 Ha ha ha. 01:23:28 Hope you can dog-paddle! 01:23:30 Charlie! 01:23:37 Aah! 01:23:43 Aah! 01:23:55 Aah! 01:23:58 Aah! aah! 01:24:01 ♪♪♪♪ 01:24:06 ♪♪♪♪ 01:24:14 ♪♪♪ 01:24:16 growls growling ♪♪♪♪ 01:24:34 aah! 01:24:41 Aah! 01:24:56 Ha-lo. 01:24:57 Sniffs double chili catburger with onions and pickles. 01:25:02 Everyone ok? 01:25:03 Think so. 01:25:04 I'm fine. 01:25:05 I'm good. 01:25:07 Me too. 01:25:08 Grunting ahh. 01:25:13 Where's red? 01:25:13 His boss yanked his leash. 01:25:16 Ah, good riddance. 01:25:18 Coughs pooey. 01:25:21 Charlie, I hope you didn't take any of that personally. 01:25:24 I was just, you know, playing the game. 01:25:28 Sure, carface. 01:25:29 Say, what did you trade red foryourcollar? 01:25:31 He wanted the bottom of my shoes or something. 01:25:34 Ha ha ha! 01:25:35 I don't even wear shoes. 01:25:37 The stupid cat. 01:25:37 Ha ha ha. 01:25:39 Stupid dog! 01:25:41 It was your soul! 01:25:44 Let me go! 01:25:46 This is not good! 01:25:49 Hey! 01:25:50 Yelling ooh, hoo-hoo. 01:25:55 What do you know? 01:25:57 And I thought all dogs go to heaven. 01:26:03 Anabelle? 01:26:06 Come on, charlie, time to go. 01:26:10 Already? 01:26:12 David, can sasha take you home? 01:26:15 Charlie, don't go. 01:26:19 Hey, I'll always be your guardian angel. 01:26:23 Sniffles okay. 01:26:34 Sighs sasha, I love you. 01:26:38 I love you, too, charlie. 01:26:50 Hey. 01:26:51 What's wrong? 01:26:51 Is this thing stuck between floors? 01:26:54 I'll take the horn from here, charles. 01:26:57 What, you afraid I'll drop it? 01:26:59 Gasps wha--whoa! 01:27:02 Whoa! ah. 01:27:04 Sighs there's someone who still needs to go back where he belongs. 01:27:10 I already took care of david. 01:27:12 Not david. 01:27:12 You, charlie. 01:27:15 For what you've done, you deserve a second chance. 01:27:19 Claim this in, oh, say, 20 years? 01:27:23 .. 01:27:25 Mm-hmm. 01:27:26 Itchy, you hear that? 01:27:28 We're going back! 01:27:30 Nah, not this weiner dog. 01:27:33 .. 01:27:40 Short legs don't matter. 01:27:42 I'm gonna miss you, pal. 01:27:45 I couldn't have done it without you. 01:27:48 Sniffles take care of yourself, buddy. 01:28:09 What-- what is it, girl? 01:28:24 Can you believe it? 01:28:26 Why, charlie! 01:28:26 Charlie? 01:28:29 I got a weekend pass for the rest of my life. 01:28:34 Oh, charlie. 01:28:35 David? 01:28:37 Tom, it's david! 01:28:41 David! 01:28:43 Oh, david! 01:28:47 You're all right! 01:28:52 I've been worried sick about you. 01:28:55 You worried about me? 01:28:56 Of course. 01:28:56 Having this baby doesn't mean I don't love you. 01:29:02 .. 01:29:02 Mom. 01:29:05 Honey, we're a family. 01:29:06 That's right. 01:29:06 Just a bigger one. 01:29:11 Dad, mom, speaking of bigger families, do you think we have room for a pet or two? 01:29:18 Tell me the truth. 01:29:18 Why'd you really come back? 01:29:21 And don't you con me. 01:29:24 Actually, I kind of liked the idea of being mr. sasha. 01:29:32 *'Charlie': Hey, guys! I worked a little magic. 01:29:39 ♪ Now that you're lovin' me ♪ 01:29:42 ♪ it's so heavenly ♪ 01:29:45 ♪ hallelujah, hallelujah ♪ 01:29:48 ♪ hallelujah ♪ 01:29:49 ♪ so heavenly ♪ 01:29:53 ♪ here ♪ 01:29:55 ♪ hallelujah ♪♪ Category:Transcripts Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Transcripts